thesoldiersoffortunefandomcom-20200215-history
"B.A." Baracus
Biography The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. B.A, along with Hannibal Smith, H.M Murdock, and Templeton "Faceman" Peck make up the A-Team. A known teetotaler, B. A. prefers milk to alcohol. He also hates cabbages.Labor Pains One time, three men beat up B.A.'s father, hurting him so badly that he nearly died. B.A. mentioned this one time as an assurance that he knew how to exact revenge on people who hurt someone else's father.Diamonds 'n Dust B.A. called his place of residence in L.A., the Hotel Regina, "sleazy".Recipe for Heavy Bread Fear of Flying He suffers from Pteromechanophobia, an intense fear of flying, especially when the plane in question is flown by Murdock. It is believed that he was Airborne Army Ranger before having the fear of flying, as it was Murdock's fault as the first time they met they got into a helicopter as B.A almost fell out during their first getawayThe A-Team (2010). His fear of flying with Murdock as a pilot is mentioned when he tries to take a commercial flight to New York CityThe Out-of-Towners. His denigration of Murdock's piloting abilities seems vindicated after a crash in South Carolina that would have been avoided if Murdock had chosen to fly a functioning airplane.Holiday in the Hills Of this fact the Team is often overcome by other members of the team drugging him, knocking him unconscious, or, as in one episode, hypnotizing him, so he can be transported without objection. In the Season 1 episode (The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing), he is on a plane pretending to be a maintenance technician with Murdock when the plane suddenly takes off. He immediately falls into a catatonic state while Murdock tries to revive him. Furthermore, in two episodes (The Sound of Thunder) and (Quarterback Sneak) B. A. hops onto a helicopter which is piloted by Murdock (although he is said to have gone catatonic during the plane ride in "The Sound of Thunder"). However, there have been points when B. A. chose to fly, such as when it was the fastest way to Chicago (to protect his mother) at Season 4 episode (Lease with an Option to Die). At other points, he endured flying because his country "asked him to". In the Season 3 episode The Island it was shown that B.A dislikes any type of reptiles, and fearful of crocodiles. B.A. is prone to seasickness,Bad Time on the Border but there is a lack of data concerning whether this affects him in the air. Given that he used to mine bridges in Vietnam by SCUBA diving under the water line this would seem to be strictly an above-water problem.There's Always a Catch Abilities B.A is a mechanical genius and has an amazing talent for making impressive machinery out of just about any ordinary parts. He also has one of the worst conduct records in the army. He is known to likes to slug officers, including his commanding officer on at least one occasionOne More Time, March 15, 1971. He is an excellent fighter and is invaluable in hand-to-hand combat. Other members of the team regularly resort to disguises, scams and subterfuge to achieve their goals, B. A.'s distinctive appearance and confrontational attitude usually lead to a more direct approach to problems, which often involve either his skills at hand to hand combat, or his mechanical talents. B.A. was skilled at picking locks, and carried appropriate tools in his sock.Recipe for Heavy Bread B.A. is an excellent wheelman. He is offended when Hannibal asks him if he has managed to lose a police tail.The Rabbit Who Ate Las Vegas. He knows how to drive a variety of vehicles, including a garbage truck,The Out-of-Towners a semi,West Coast Turnaround and a tank.Say It with Bullets Many episodes end with military police vehicles chasing the team in B.A.'s van, and it's just assumed that B.A. is able to shake them. He knows how to ride a horse.When You Comin' Back, Range Rider? His Van Through out the series B.A is very touched to his black van; customized 1983 GMC van, painted black and grey with a red stripe, black and red rims, and a rooftop spoiler. He is known to become furious if it gets any damage. He prefers to drive the van himself and is almost exclusively the driver while he is in the van, although other members of the team would drive the van for a variety of reasons, generally when B. A. was otherwise indisposed. He frequently says, "Nobody drives my van, but me!" The Meaning of B.A As revealed in the pilot episode, the "B" in B. A. stands for "Bad;" In the Season 4 episode (Lease with an Option to Die) we learn from his mother that his full name is Bosco Albert Baracus. When asked what the "B. A." stood for, the standard reply was replied "Bad Attitude". B. A.'s childhood nickname was "Scooter", which he detested. Although not canon, Mr. T (a real life Christian) has stated that B. A. now stands for "Born Again". In syndicated versions of the A-Team TV show aired in Hispanic / Spanish speaking countries, such as Mexico, B. A. Baracus is translated as M. A. Maracas. In Spain it was translated to M. A. Barracus, in part for the nickname "Bad Attitude" which translates into "Mala Actitud". For the 2010 movie, which was sponsored by British Airways, B.A.'s initials were jokingly changed to "British Airways". This piece of marketing was considered cynical by fans, as it is well known that B.A. refuses to travel on aircraft. Memorable Quotes B.A.: There ain't nothin' in the world worth losin' your pride for. Life don't mean nothin' unless you can hold your head up high.Mexican Slayride B.A.: I'm scared, and when I'm scared I tend to get mean, and you don't ever wanna see me mean!The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing B.A., and Murdock are squeezed into the back seat of a car Murdock: There isn't room for four of us? B.A. Baracus: What? What do you mean four, sucker? him'' '''B.A. Baracus: There's three of us, you fool! Face: Better say three, Murdock, or he's going to bounce you down the hyphenated line. Trivia * He joined the Army at age 18. References Category:Characters